rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tipping Point
"Tipping Point" is the forty-sixth episode of RWBY and the sixth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 10th, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 11th, 2016. It will be made public on December 17th, 2016. Summary Team RNJR walks along a path and discusses the duration of their trip. They come across an abandoned town which is not marked on the map. Worried, they run into the town in case anyone needs their help but quickly find out that no one is there. A sign reveals that the town was Oniyuri. Lie Ren tells the rest of the group its origin, revealing that his parents were among the people associated with it and how a single Grimm in particular managed to wipe it out. In Atlas, Weiss Schnee sings at the charity concert. At the after-party, she examines a painting of Beacon Academy that is being auctioned to raise money for Vale. As she looks at it, Henry Marigold walks up and attempts to flirt with her. She gets angry when he tells her he doesn't know what the party is for and orders him to leave. Weiss overhears a woman tell the other guests that Vale had it coming. Weiss becomes infuriated and yells at the crowd. Jacques Schnee tries to stop her, but she accidentally loses control of her Semblance and summons a white Boarbatusk which rushes to attack the woman. James Ironwood shoots it down before it harms her. He refuses when the woman demands that he arrest Weiss, stating that she "is the only one making any sense" before leaving himself. As RNJR makes their way through the town, Tyrian attacks. He tells them that he only wants to capture Ruby, but the rest of the team refuse to let him do so. They fight, but RNJR is clearly outmatched by Tyrian, who is revealed to be a scorpion Faunus. As he is about to strike Ruby with his tail, Qrow arrives and blocks the strike with his sword, revealing his presence to Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR. Transcript }} Characters *Trophy Wife *Husband *James Ironwood *Tyrian *Qrow Branwen }} See Also *Battle Pages **Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4 06 00008.png|RNJR arrives at Oniyuri. V4 06 00015.png|Weiss singing at Vale charity concert. V4 06 00026.png|Vale charity event in Atlas. V4 06 00029.png|Weiss accidently uses her semblance. V4 06 00031.png|The Boarbatusk summoned by Weiss attacks the party guests. V4 06 00040.png|RNJR vs Tyrian V4 06 00049.png|Nora attempts to attack Tyrian. V4 06 00051.png|Tyrian revealed to be a Faunus V4 06 00054.png|Qrow in his crow form tries catch up to RNJR. V4 06 00055.png|Ruby's Aura shimmers V4 06 00059.png|Tyrian prepares to deliver the finishing blow to Ruby. V4 06 00062.png|Qrow saves Ruby from Tyrian's attack. Trivia To be filled when the episode is available for non-FIRST registered users on December 11th, 2016. Video To be added when the video is uploaded to YouTube on December 17th, 2016 Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4